


Breezeblocks

by pr0blematic



Series: MTABAS [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Brother Feels, Canon Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Over Protective, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Technoblade Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weight Issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic
Summary: Alternate scene after Tommy tries to escape in My Tears Are Becoming A Sea. I recommend reading that first, but I'm not the boss of you so do what you want.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MTABAS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> -previous drugging of a minor in a non-sexual way  
> -previous and possibly current emotional manipulation of a minor  
> -PTSD symptoms  
> -mentions of paranoia  
> -descriptions of malnutrition and physical attributes of prolonged malnutrition
> 
> if any of these could trigger you or negatively impact you, do not read. my goal is not to romanticize or glorify any of the subjects above. stay safe

Wilbur had to fight not to make a big deal out of this, which was frankly a _lot_ harder than it sounded.

He had to stay calm or else he’d scare Tommy, and he’s scared Tommy enough for one lifetime. Probably two.

Wilbur tried not to get angry around Tommy these days, but this kid was making it really fucking hard to keep his emotions in check.

The way Tommy declared he could wrap his own injuries, as if it was something to be proud of. In a way it was. Not that Wilbur would ever leave him again, but if something happened, it was nice to know that Tommy could’ve taken care of himself.

But now, he didn’t need to take care of himself. He had Wilbur and Techno, he didn’t need to handle everything on his own or worry about broken bones or bleeding out. Partly because with Wil and Techno around, Tommy wouldn’t get any broken bones and he would never bleed. Unless of course he tried to run away.

Wil tried to push that out of his head.

It was harder to think of how many times Tommy must’ve had to deal with injuries on his own to learn. How many he times he would’ve gotten hurt.

Wilbur tried to think back if he’d ever fixed Tommy up before, and he couldn’t remember doing it after the boy passed fourteen.

It made Wilbur’s hands shake at how many times Tommy must’ve gotten in a fight just to hide his pain and deal with it himself. Wilbur grit his teeth at the thought of his baby brother holed up in the bathroom while Wilbur himself was oblivious in his bedroom.

Wilbur was angry for making Tommy think he was stronger for doing things alone.

Then, Wilbur got angry when he saw Tommy after his shirt was off.

Sitting there was his little brother, with his fucking ribs sticking out. When Tommy turned away slightly so he could hide his embarrassment, Wilbur could see each individual notch in Tommy’s spine.

Wilbur turned around and looked for the rags to wipe Tommy down. If he stared any longer, he wouldn’t be able to hide how upset he was and then Tommy would panic. Wilbur didn’t want Tommy to panic. He wanted Tommy to be _safe_ and _happy_.

 _Fuck_.

He hadn’t even focused on where Tommy got stabbed. He couldn’t remember if the gash was deep or not.

He turned his head to peak over his shoulder and saw Tommy hunched over with his horribly skinny arms crossed over his stomach. _It was probably concaved._ Wilbur though with no small amount of bitterness.

Wilbur took a second to check out the thick line in the centre of Tommy’s chest and decided it wasn’t near as bad as the lines on the boy’s palms. It still wasn’t good, and there was a steady trail of muddy-red leaking down Tommy’s sternum, but the skin wasn’t torn like on his hands.

Wilbur wet one of the rags and started wiping the stains away from Tommy’s skin, murmuring a quiet apology when Tommy hissed. He should’ve let the water warm up but it was hard to think straight.

Tommy looked so fragile.

His bones seemed bird-like and breakable. Wilbur couldn’t even see the wiry muscle Tommy once loved to brag about. It was just thin skin and bones, translucent enough to see dark blue veins in his hands and across Tommy’s eyelids. Some of them were more purple and Wilbur wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

Wilbur dried Tommy’s skin and tossed the rags in the trash before going back for larger bandages than the ones he’d used for Tommy’s hands.

Tommy was oddly quiet.

He often was these days. Wilbur couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Tommy’s boisterous laugh. It had to have been before they left Pogtopia, now that he thought about it.

_How long ago was that?_

Wilbur kept himself in check by listening to Techno hammering away at the window. It seemed like it was taking a while. He was probably double-boarding it. A vicious part of Wilbur whispered, _“Good,”_ in the depths of his mind. _Triple-board it so Tommy won’t even think of trying something so dangerously reckless ever again._

Wilbur kneeled down in front of Tommy and carefully unwrapped the bandage before looping it around Tommy’s back to better see where it should cover.

He saw Tommy tense and made sure not to touch his brother with anything other then the bandage. It was painfully clear that Tommy still didn’t trust them.

Wilbur wrapped Tommy’s torso as quick and steady as he could. He clipped the end of the bandage with a metal pin and stared at Tommy’s collarbones. They protruded through Tommy’s skin and Wilbur could see the bones in Tommy’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not realising he’d spoken aloud until Tommy jerked slightly. From his peripherals, Wilbur could see Tommy’s throat bob as he swallowed.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” Wilbur repeated, tilting his head so he could look at his younger brother’s face. “I’m so sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy’s mouth pressed into a thin line and he looked down. “I know.” His thin finger picked at his broken nails and Wilbur found himself staring. Tommy’s fingers looked gnarled and his nails were chipped and awful looking and the skin around the cuticles were peeling and scabbed in some places.

Wilbur felt his throat close up but he pressed on. “I’m sorry. God—I’m so sorry.”

“I know, Wil.”

Wilbur struggled to breathe but he couldn’t stop himself, “I’m sorry.”

Tommy moved his arms slightly and Wilbur interpreted that to be permission for a hug, so Wil carefully wrapped his arms around Tommy’s back, “Never again. I’m sorry.” He tried not to think about how small Tommy was in his arms. How easy it was to wrap Tommy up and shield him from the world. How it was his fault Tommy was like this.

Tommy patted his back slowly, “I know. I know.”

And that’s what Techno walked in on after he’d finished repairing the window. He two brothers hugging in the bathroom, with Wilbur sobbing and apologizing and Tommy stiff with his arm mechanically tapping Wilbur’s back.

Techno watched the two with a heavy heart and a minor frown.

He knew what they were doing wasn’t right. It wasn’t okay to kidnap your younger brother and keep him isolated in the woods against his will. Techno knew that doing so made him a bad person but _he didn’t care_.

How could he care when Wilbur hadn’t thrown anything at Tommy? Tommy was the safest now than he’d ever been, and Techno could admit to himself that he was selfish to place Tommy’s well being over his happiness, but did it really matter if Tommy was happy?

Techno and Wilbur were older and had experienced the cruelty of life. They didn’t want that for Tommy, and it was only then when Technoblade looked at Tommy’s hunched shoulders and his knobby knees pressed together that he realised they hadn’t been protecting him at all.

His brothers were both so broken, it was hard to look at them sometimes.

Tommy had retreated into himself and Wilbur was so different from who he used to be.

How could Techno say he was keeping Tommy safe when Tommy was wasting away?

Sometimes, late at night when Tommy was asleep, the old Wilbur would wake Techno up. Wilbur’s hands would shake horribly and his eyes darted around as his mouth opened and closed, forming words too quiet and rushed for even Techno to decipher.

In these moments, Techno was reminded how broken they were. Techno wouldn’t sleep because he felt the need to keep constant vigilance near the front door in case someone tried to attack. Wilbur was so consumed by his paranoia he would chatter listlessly well past midnight with his eyes unfocused and wide.

Techno would calmly usher Wil back to bed and by the next morning, Wilbur would be smiling with his eyes wide and slightly off, but no longer afraid.

It was hard to say which was worse.


End file.
